Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet for accommodating objects (such as clothes) and, more particularly, to a basket drawer which pulls rollers easily.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cabinet is applied to accommodate objects and contains a drawer fixed across a rail, so the drawer is pulled difficultly because of pulling resistance. To decrease the pulling resistance, the conventional cabinet contains a drawer, two rails, and two rollers arranged on the two rails respectively, such that the drawer is pulled easily. However, the two rollers are arranged on the two rails respectively, thus occupying storage space and increasing manufacture cost.
A conventional basket drawer contains a hollow accommodation space, and two rollers are arranged on two rails of the cabinet, thus having an unattractive appearance. Furthermore, it is not easy to form the two rails on cables of the basket drawer, so the two rollers are arranged on the two rails of the conventional cabinet. The basket drawer when loaded cannot be pulled easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.